Novelist, Love Story
by Himeko Hikari
Summary: Bagaimana jika seorang novelist yang memiliki moto 'Aku hidup untuk menulis bukan untuk tebar pesona' merasakan cinta yang belum pernah ia rasakan?. RxL -noncest-. ah! Bakako gak bisa bikin summary buat fict iseng gini! pokoknya yang liat ini sempetin buat baca aja! One Shoot!


**Bakako say...**

**Desclaimer:Vocaloid and all chara in vocaloid is not mine!But the **_**STORY**_** is mine! understand everybody?**

_Ps:maap kalo cerita ini sedikit gaje atau apapun. Pokoknya Bakako minta maap sebesar-besarnya deh... 'peace'_

_._

_._

_Happy Reading_

* * *

**RIN POV**

"UWAAAHHHH!"

'BRAAAKKKK!'

Teriakku, karena tertimbun banyak buku yang jatuh dari lemari. "Aku ini memang payah. huft..." Ucapku sembari menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

AH! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Rin! Kanamine Rin tepatnya, umurku 16 tahun. Aku adalah murid dari salah satu sekolah musik ternama yang bernama Vocaloid High School.

Walaupun ini sekolah musik dan banyak pelajaran musiknya dibanding pelajaran lain, aku sekolah disini. Alasanku mengatakan itu, karena aku tidak mengikuti kegiatan-kegiatan disekolah ini yang berhubungan dengan musik. Aku hanyalah seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang jarang dikunjungi disekolah ini.

Aku sekolah disini karena ayahku adalah orang kaya yang menuntutku untuk memperdalam ilmu di sekolah yang bagus. Walaupun begitu ini bukanlah hobiku... padahal aku berharap bisa masuk sekolah yang berhubungan dengan sastra.

Ini adalah sebuah rahasia, aku sebenarnya sudah bekerja. Aku adalah seorang novelist ternama dengan nama samaran Rinami, Rin Kanamine. Tak ada seorangpun yang tahu kalau aku seorang novelist disekolah ini.

Aku sudah bikin novel sejak usia sepuluh tahun, ya.. kira-kira segitu deh. menulis, mengetik, dan berbagi cerita dengan orang lain. Aku melakukan ini karena ingin berbagi pengalaman. Baik dalam hal karir, kehidupan maupun kesedihan dalam hidup yang aku alami. Kecuali cinta...

Aku belum pernah jatuh cinta maupun merasakan bagaimana dicintai seseorang. Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk tahu tentang hal itu...

Tapi, jika itu tuntutan para pembaca. Aku akan melakukannya! Aku akan mencoba untuk mencintai dan menemukan orang yang mencintaiku. entah siapa... dan kapan... karena penampilanku yang culun ini tak mungkin ada seorang pun yang akan memandangku.

Ya... rambut honeyblond sepundak yang kukepang ini membuatku seperti anak desa, serta kacamata bulat dengan bingkai hitam tipis ini membuatku seperti anak yang jenius. Hah... aku terlalu berharap untuk dicintai.

Jika kau menanyakan kenapa aku tidak merubah penampilan, jawabannya hanya satu. Aku ini hidup untuk menulis bukan untuk tebar pesona, itulah jawabanku sekaligus moto hidupku. Ya... terkadang aku jijik pada perempuan yang hidup dengan mempercantik penampilan dan menggaet laki-laki. Bukankah itu perempuan rendah?

Tapi... jika motoku itu diubah, apa yang akan kalian katakan? jika aku benar-benar mencintai seseorang dan menghapus motoku itu. Apa yang akan terjadi? Haah... sulit untuk dibayangkan bagiku.

Kembali ke diriku yang sedang tertimpa buku yang jatuh dari lemari. "Uh... novel ini tebal sekali... setebal kamus Jepang dan Inggris. Pantas saja kepalaku sakit begini" Ucapku seraya mengusap-ngusap kepalaku yang dijatuhi buku tadi.

Aku lalu berdiri dan kembali menyusun novel-novel itu. Setelah selesai aku keluar dari rak abjad F-J itu, aku lalu menatap keseluruh penjuru perpustakaan yang sudah rapi. Entah kenapa, jika aku melihat buku-buku itu tersusun sangat rapi. Itu membuat hatiku terasa amat sangat bahagia.

'GLUDUK GLUDUK BLARR BRRRSHHH' (Bakako:olaala~ suaranya gak elit banget ya.. oalala~)

Suara kencang itu mengagetkanku, aku lalu menatap kearah jendela. Satu kesimpulan... hujan... untung aku bawa payung. Aku lalu menengok kearah jam yang terletak disudut perpustakaan. Jam itu menunjukkan pukul lima sore, berarti aku sudah membersihkan perpustakaan selama tiga jam ya.

Aku lalu pergi keluar dari perpustakaan dan mengunci pintu perpustakaan tersebut. Aku lalu pergi ke loker sepatuku, dan mengambil payung yang kusimpan bersama sepatuku disana. Aku lalu pergi kehalaman sekolah dan membuka payungku.

Saat aku membuka payungku, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang berambut honeyblond sedang berlari hujan-hujanan kearah gerbang sekolah. Saat aku berjalan beberapa langkah, aku mendengar suara benda yang jatuh. Spontan aku menoleh kedepan dan yang kulihat adalah Pemuda yang berlari tadi sedang jatuh terduduk sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Pemuda itu mencoba untuk berdiri namun terpeleset lagi "Aduh! Lantai SIAL*N!" Umpatnya kesal. Aku lalu berjalan kearahnya dan memayungi dia.

"Itu bukan lantai, itu aspal. Apa kau tidak bisa membedakan antara lantai dan aspal?" Tanyaku dengan wajah datar. Dia lalu menoleh kearahku dan terbelalak "Hei kutu buku! jangan dekati aku!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang meninggi.

Aku lalu menarik payungku dan meninggalkannya, aku lalu berhenti dan berbicara tanpa menatapnya "Hei... jangan salahkan benda mati, tapi akuilah kalau kau yang kurang berhati-hati." ucapku (Bakako: olala~ berpantun kembali!, #digaplok readers), kudengar dia hanya bergumam tidak jelas.

Tiba-tiba dia kembali meringis kesakitan "AOUCH!" Aku kembali menghampirinya dan menawarkan bantuan."Hei... kau pilih mati disini atau mau hidup dan bisa punya anak nanti? ayo ikut aku!" Ucapku sambil mengulurkan tanganku.

Kulihat dia diam sebentar, lalu menerima uluran tanganku. Aku lalu mengantarnya ke rumahku yang letaknya tak jauh dari sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan Aku dan pemuda itu hanya berdiam diri dan tidak ada yang memulai topik pembicaraan.

Sampai akhirnya kami sampai kerumah yang berpagar cokelat mengkilap, bercat krem terang ,serta dua tingkat, ya... lebih tepatnya rumahku. aku membuka pintu dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disofa diruang tamu. Aku lalu mengambil handuk dan baskom yang berisi air hangat serta kotak P3K.

Aku lalu pergi keruang tamu dan melihat pemuda tadi sedang menatap sekeliling. Aku lalu menghampirinya dan mulai mengobati lukanya. Kembali tercipta suasana hening, sampai akhirnya pemuda honeyblond seumuranku itu bicara.

"Hei... rumahmu besar juga... orang tuamu orang kaya ya?" Tanyanya. Aku menjawab tanpa menatapnya dan berfokus pada kakinya "Iya... ayahku orang kaya... tapi, rumah ini aku beli atas usahaku sendiri." Ucapku.

Dia lalu membelalak kaget, kemudian dia bertanya kembali "Hei kutu buku sekolah Vocaloid, Namamu siapa?" Tanyanya. "Kanamine Rin, seorang penjaga perpustakaan. Kau?" Jawabku yang kembali bertanya.

"Kau tak tahu aku? aku ini artis yang populer disekolah Voca! Namaku Len, Kagamine Len!" Ucapnya dengan nada kaget. Aku hanya menanggapi dia dengan satu patah kata ajaib 'oohhh...' hanya itu yang aku ucapkan. Kemudian dia sweatdrop...

Aku lalu memperban kakinya yang terluka itu "Yap! Selesai!" Ucapku lalu melepas kacamataku dan tersenyum. Kulihat wajah artis yang ngakunya terkenal itu memerah. Aku bingung lalu aku menempelkan telapak tanganku ke dahinya.

"Lho... gak panas kok." Ucapku, Len lalu menyingkirkan tanganku dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih, sudah mau mengobati lukaku" Ucapnya dengan nada pelan. "Sama-sama" Ucapku sembari tersenyum.

Aku lalu pergi ke kamar dan membuka lemari bajuku. Aku mangambil handuk berwarna ungu dan keluar dari kamar, lalu melempar handuk itu kearah Len. Len lalu menangkap handuk itu, dan menatapku dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya.

"Cepatlah mandi! nanti kusiapkan baju bekas kakakku untukmu, kalau nggak segera mandi kau bisa sakit." Ucapku yang berjalan pelan kembali kekamar untuk mengambil baju untuk Len dan pergi untuk mandi. Sudahkah aku memberitahumu kamar mandiku ada dikamar? Yang Len pakai itu kamar mandi tamu.

Len lalu mengangguk singkat dan melesat pergi ke arah kamar mandi. Aku hanya bisa menatap punggungnya yang lalu menghilang terhalang pintu kamar mandi dengan wajah yang merona tipis. Aduh... mimpi apa aku semalam? Kok rasanya sesak kalau melihat si Len, tapi aku juga suka rasa seperti ini.

Ah... aku lalu membuyarkan pikiranku dan pergi kekamar mandi. Setelah dua puluh menit aku mandi, aku lalu keluar dari kamar mandi sambil mengeringkan rambutku dengan handuk.

Kulihat Len sedang menatap keluar jendela dari sofa diruang tamu, "Huft... kalau hujannya sederas ini bagaimana aku bisa pulang? sudah jam delapan malam lagi" Keluhnya. Aku lalu pergi ke dapur dan memasak air, aku berpikir untuk membuat teh hangat untuk Len dan kopi panas untukku.

Setelah selesai membuatnya, aku mengambil dua cangkir itu dan menghapiri Len yang sedang duduk sambil mengotak-atik Handphonenya. Aku lalu menyerahkan teh itu didepan wajahnya, dia terkejut lalu menatapku. "Ini... cepet diminum nanti keburu dingin. Dingin-dingin begini enaknya minum yang hangat bukan?" Ucapku.

Dia lalu menerima cangkir yang kusuguhkan dan meneguknya sedikit dengan wajah yang elegan. Aku lalu mengeluarkan laptopku dari tasku yang berwarna hitam, yang terletak diatas sofa dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Aku lalu mulai mengetik novelku kembali, aku mengetik dengan cepat. Mungkin karena tanganku sudah sangat terlatih mengetik dalam enam tahun ini...

Aku menoleh kearah Len yang menatap layar laptopku dengan mulut menganga em... tiga meter? E-Eh... salah! dua centi maksudku! aku menoleh kearahnya sambil terus mengetik walau tanpa melihat ya... laptopku.

"Len? ada apa?" Tanyaku yang lalu berhenti mengetik, dia lalu menelan ludah (Bakako: Euwh! ilfel gw!) ah lupakan saja si Bakako yang tiba-tiba narsis itu. "Rin... kecepatanmu mengetik seperti novelist tingkat dewa!" Ucapnya yang masih kagum.

Aku merasakan wajahku memanas, siapa yang tidak malu dan senang jika dipuji oleh orang yang kita sukai? Oh oke aku mengakui... aku..

.

.

aku...

.

.

.

aku...

.

. (Bakako: olala~ jedanya kepanjangan! kita stop sampai sini ya!)

AKU SUKA SAMA LEN! C-I-N-T-A sama dengan S-U-K-A!, ah kembali kecerita ya. Aku lalu menjawab dengan tenang dan mengalihkan pandanganku kearah laptop kembali "Aku ini memang novelist tau. Aku sudah menjadi novelist selama enam tahun." Ucapku tanpa memandang kearahnya.

Len lalu berbicara lagi "Jadi... kau bekerja jadi novelist sudah enam tahun... lama juga ya. Pantas saja kau bisa beli rumah sebagus ini." Ucapnya ambil menunjukkan deretan giginya. Aku lalu merona dan kembali mengetik, aku lalu menyadari bahwa hujan sudah berhenti.

"Ah... hujan sudah reda, aku pulang ya" Ucap Len. Aku lalu berbicara dengan gugup "Apa kau yakin?" Tanyaku dengan nada gugup. Dia lalu tersenyum "Ehehe... kalau aku menginap, kujamin kau tak akan bisa tidur lho.." Ucapnya dengan seringai jahil, spontan wajahku memerah.

"Lebih baik kau pulang, aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang jika kau disini Len" Ucapku. Dia lalu tersenyum dan pergi membuka pintu rumahku "Jaa nee! kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi besok!" Ucapnya yang lalu menutup pintu dan berlari pulang. Aku lalu tersenyum...

* * *

**LEN POV**

Hai! Namaku Len Kagamine! artis muda berbakat berusia 16 tahun yang terkenal dan populer dua bulan belakangan ini. Aku mempunyai banyak fans, namun ini adalah perasaan yang berbeda ketika menemui Rin sore ini. Ah... dia bukan fansku, tapi malaikat yang dikirimkan untuk menolongku saat aku jatuh sore tadi.

Dia membawaku kerumahnya dan mengobati lukaku. Ah.. walaupun dia melenceng sedikit dari tipeku, ada saja perasaan yang membuatku terus ingin dekat dengannya. Perasaan yang menyenangkan dan nyaman, ya... cinta. CINTA! Aku mencintai Rin! pada pandangan pertama! Luar biasa... baru pertama ketemu tapi langsung suka hebat deh.

Tapi, cinta emang gak memandang kapan dan dimana kau mengenalnya bukan? Pokoknya aku sangat menyukainya, aku tak sabar untuk pulang dan tidur untuk menyambut hari esok dan menemui Rin di perpustakaan. Rin! aku mencintaimu!

_3 bulan setelah itu... _

Sejak saat itu aku sangat dekat dengan Rin, aku menemuinya setiap jam istirahat sekolah di perpustakaan. Aku selalu berbicara dengannya, dia juga terkadang meminta pendapatku tentang novel-novelnya. Seorang novelist dan mandiri, Rin itu sempurna banget deh... Sejak kenal Rin aku jadi suka sama novel.

Rin selalu mendapat tatapan mengerikan dari fans-fansku, tapi aku selalu menjaganya. Aku selalu mengawasinya, aku takut jika dia dihajar oleh fansku yang kejamnya minta ampun itu. Apalagi kalau Rin kenapa-kenapa, bisa kubonyokkan wajah mereka baik cewek maupun cowok!

Aku telah bertekad ingin terus bersama Rin. Tapi... Rin akan pindah... ikut ayahnya ke luar negeri dan mengadakan debut novel disana.

Ketika aku tahu kabar itu, aku lagi syuting. Mendengarnya secara mendadak begitu, spontan aku langsung pergi kebandara tempat Rin akan pergi. Aku menuju bandara menggunakan motor yang aku gunakan ke lokasi syuting.

Setelah sampai ke bandara aku mengecek apakah pesawat yang Rin naiki sudah lepas landas atau belum, aku berharap agar aku tak terlambat tapi... semua berkata lain. Pesawatnya sudah pergi, aku tidak sempat menyatakan perasaan ini.. bahkan mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Hah... Rin, kenapa kau pergi tanpa memberitahuku dulu sih.

Aku lalu pergi ke parkiran, tempat dimana motorku diparkir. Saat berjalan aku merasakan handphone ku bergetar, aku lalu membuka ponselku dan melihat isinya. Isinya... dari Rin.

_**From : Rin Kanamine**_

_**To: Len Kagamine **_

_**Subject: Sorry**_

_- Maaf aku gak kasih tau kalau aku akan pergi, Aku takut kau akan sedih. Tapi kurasa kita masih bisa terus ketemu lewat video call. Len, aku tahu tentang perasaan ini. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku tentang perasaan ini, kurasa aku akan membuat kisah tentang cinta setelah ini. Aku... mencintaimu Len._

Aku lalu menutup handphoneku dan menyimpannya kembali kedalam saku celanaku dan menatap langit. "Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu terkebih dahulu... dasar Rin bodoh. Kalau kau bilang kau akan pergi kasih tau dulu dong. Jadi aku bisa bilang dari awalkan bahwa aku, mencintaimu Rin" Ucapku sambil tersenyum dan pulang naik motor.

* * *

**NORMAL POV **_4 years later..._

Seorang pria berambut honeyblond sedang duduk di dalam sebuah ruangan, sepertinya dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Dia menampakkan wajah kusut selama menunggu, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berambut biru tua yang duduk disampingnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng ngeliat tingkah laku pria honeyblond disebelahnya.

"Hei Len... kau itu sudah 20 tahun, artis terkenal. Bagaimana sikap fansmu nanti ketika tahu kau seperti ini? mungkin mereka akan nangis" Ucap Pria berambut biru tua itu pada pria berambut honeyblond yang dipanggil Len tadi.

"Mereka tidak penting Kaito, Yang terpenting itu hanya 'dia'. Hah... empat tahun dia tidak pernah lagi ada disini, satu minggu ini juga dia tidak teleponan denganku" Keluhnya.

Kaito hanya tersenyum kecut "Mungkin 'dia' ada urusan Len tentang novelnya" Ucap Kaito. Len terdiam "Ya... mungkin... katanya dia dapat pekerjaan besar dan akan pergi keluar negeri" Ucap Len.

"Kemana?" tanya Kaito. Len menggelengkan kepala "Tidak tahu... katanya itu rahasia" Ucapnya. Tiba-tiba masuk seorang pria berambut cokelat dan berkacamata kedalam ruangan itu, diikuti oleh seorang perempuan berusia sekitar 20 tahun dibelakangnya. Wajah perempuan itu terhalang oleh tubuh pria berkacamata tadi yang bernama Kiyoteru itu, dia adalah produser film yang akan Len mainkan nanti.

"Kiyoteru-jii san, lama banget sih! itukah orangnya?" Tanya Len dengan nada yang semakin pelan setelah tahu bahwa orang dibelakang Kiyoteru-san adalah perempuan.

Kiyoteru lalu menerangkan " Dia adalah seorang novelist, film yang akan kau mainkan diadaptasi dari novel yang ia buat. Ia akan menjadi sutradara sekaligus pemain dalam film ini." Ucap Kiyoteru.

"Siapa namanya?" Tanya Len. Kiyoteru lalu menyuruh perempuan itu memperkenalkan diri "silakan memperkanalkan diri novelwati profesional" Ucap Kiyoteru. "Terima kasih Kiyoteru san" ucap perempuan itu. 'Sepertinya suaranya pernah aku dengar? ah... perasaanku saja kali ya..' batin Len.

Perempuan itu lalu keluar dari belakang Kiyoteru-san. Perempuan itu berambut honeyblond sepinggang, dia menjepit rambutnya dengan penjepit berwarna putih dengan hiasan bunga warna biru pada penjepit rambutnya.

Dia memakai baju berwarna putih selengan dengan rompi berwarna pink berenda-renda. Dia memakai rok jeans yang berenda selutut dan memakai sepatu pantofel berwarana putih dengan bunga warna putih sebagai penghias sepatunya. Dia juga membawa tas berwarna putih yang seukuran untuk membawa laptop.

Len membelalak kaget, perempuan itu lalu tersenyum. "Namaku Rin Kanamine 20 tahun, aku adalah penulis novel yang berjudul 'Cute Happy Ending' ini. Yoroshiku Kaito dan... Tadaima Len..." Ucap Rin yang lalu tersenyum sambil menangis dan menatap kearah Len.

Len lalu memeluk Rin dan menciumnya, errr... tepat dibibir. Kaito dan Kiyoteru lalu keluar dari ruangan itu dengan wajah memerah, meninggalkan Len dan Rin berdua di ruangan itu.

Setelah Len mencium Rin selama lima belas detik mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka untuk menghirup oksigen. Len lalu memeluk Rin "Aku merindukanmu... setelah ini jangan pergi lagi" Ucap Len. Rin membalas pelukan Len "Setelah ini aku akan terus disini... sebagai seorang novelist dan istrimu." Ucap Rin.

Len lalu menatap Rin "Setelah pembuatan film ini selesai... bagaimana kalau kita langsung menikah?" Tanya Len. Rin lalu tersenyum dan memeluk Len "Tentu saja aku mau Len!" Ucap Rin. Kaito dan Kiyoteru yang menguping lalu menangis terharu didepan pintu sambil berpelukkan.

Setelah enam bulan pembuatan film itu, Rin dan Len akhirnya menikah saat film itu dijadikan CD. Film itu laris bahkan sampai satu juta copy, dan Rin dan Len hidup bersama dengan berkecukupan, jadi kita tinggal tunggu kabar baik tentang anak mereka yang sebentar lagi akan meramaikan media.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

Bakako: ~olaalaa *nyanyi"*

Rin: Kok bisa bikin fict pas UTS gini?!

Bakako: olaalaa~ besok ul . . bikin fanfict sama aja latihan buat besok ul. Olala~

Len: Hee... To The Point aja deh ~RnR!

Rin: Ah... iya RnR aja deh~

Bakako: Olala~ RnR Minna san! Bakako sayang kalian. Olalaa~

Readers: Hoeks #muntah-muntah


End file.
